


Drabble Race Collection

by SvenYves



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvenYves/pseuds/SvenYves
Summary: I decided to add all the drabbles together. Here is the order of the pairings:Prompt #1 "You can wear that if you want to."1) Tasertricks (Darcy x lady Loki)2) Shock and Awe (Darcy x Carol)Prompt #2 "You never said there would be a dragon."3) Darcy and Tony (can be read as slash or not)4) Darcy and Jane (can be read as slash or not)5) Darcy and Bucky (can be read as slash or not)
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis/Loki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Darcyverse Discord Drabble Races Round One





	Drabble Race Collection

“I mean, you can wear it if you want to?” Darcy said without looking back. She focused on her bowl of cereal until a cough turned her attention back to Loki standing in the doorway of their living quarters. 

“Is this appropriate attire?” Loki question with a look that was much too innocent to be real. And of course she had to wear That Dress. Darcy was really sad that she dropped the bowl all over the floor. But really, it was too good a look on her and the bowl was just an innocent bystander. 

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


“You can wear it if you want to.” 

“I know I can, but I wanted to ask before I did it!” Darcy whined. 

Carol did not think the costume was that weird. They were dating, why couldn’t her girlfriend wear a Captain Marvel costume to a party?

“I just didn’t want to you to, you know!” Darcy dramatically threw herself onto the couch that Carol was lounging on. Carol laughed.

“Darcy, I don’t think there is anything wrong with it. Just take it off when you come home.” Carol said dryly. 

“Hmmm? Oh, Oh!! That would be so weird, sorry!” 

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


“You never said there would be dragons!” Darcy laughed as she tried to work out with button would let her attack.

“I didn’t know this game had dragons in it. Also, why are you better than me? Jarvis! Disable her controller.” Tony struggled to defeat the dragon on screen. 

“Jarvis, no! Disable his!” 

“I am not to interfere with the game as per your rules, Sir.” Tony groaned at the AI. 

Darcy giggled while she showed that Tech Genius the first thing about fantasy RPG games. 

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


Okay, so it wasn’t her best idea. Maybe touching the magically object wasn’t the best idea.

“You never said there would be dragons.”

“But I did say not to touch it!” Jane yelled at her from their hiding place on the floor. She was currently trying her best to figure out how to reverse the effects of the weird magic space orb. (“Please don’t call it that, Darcy.”) 

It wasn’t so bad cuddled with Jane on the floor while the Avenger battled a giant magical dragon. But Darcy would have liked if the giant lizard didn’t catch the ends of her hair on fire. 

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


She really couldn’t believe that this was happening. She had to cover her mouth so Bucky wouldn’t see what her face was doing.

“You didn’t say there would be dragons.” Bucky tried to sound positive. It just was not good. It wasn’t bad. It was just too funny. And she really did not mean to laugh. 

How would Darcy know that Bucky would actually wear that giant green hand knitted dragon sweater she made as a prank gift? Luckily, she had something else waiting for him. 


End file.
